Contrato de compraventa de Almas
by Shesnar
Summary: Te gustaría echarle un vistazo a un contrato estándar de Crowley?


**CONTRATO**

Escritura de compraventa de almas otorgada por el abajo firmante a favor del Rey del Infierno, número cuatromil ochocientos veintiséis.

En la Tierra, residencia del interesado, en el año, mes y día en curso.

Ante mí, Crowley, Señor y Rey absoluto del Infierno por conquista, y ante los tres grandes Reinos de la Creación; léase Infierno, Tierra y Cielo y de sus moradores; demonios, humanos y ángeles

COMPARECEN

De una parte: el humano firmante, poseedor de un alma completa y en total propiedad, sita en su recipiente físico, y totalmente libre de compromisos, alquileres o protecciones sobrenaturales, interviene en su nombre y por su derecho, y con la capacidad necesaria para otorgar la presente escritura de compraventa (en adelante, el condenado)

Y, de otra parte: el demonio conocido como Crowley, actual Rey del Infierno, (en adelante, el Rey)

EXPONEN

Primero: Que el condenado posee un alma entera, intacta y en buen estado, libre de cargas, siendo su dueño absoluto y que está facultado física, mental y espiritualmente para cederla, venderla u obsequiarla.

Segundo: Que el condenado no tendrá derecho a la devolución de dicha alma una vez se cierre el Trato correspondiente y se cumpla la parte de la segunda parte, no teniendo derecho a ningún tipo de reembolso, compensación, indemnización, trato de favor o desagravio siempre que se den las dos condiciones anteriormente mencionadas, a saber; cierre del Trato y cumplimiento total de la segunda parte.

Tercero: Que el condenado renuncia absolutamente a cualquier tipo de intervención o ayuda (celestial o humana) encaminada a restituir su alma una vez cerrado el Trato, desde ese preciso instante y durante los siguientes diez años durante los cuales podrá disfrutar de los privilegios y/o bienes proporcionados por la segunda parte.

· Tercero/1: Debe notarse que el Trato no protege la vida del condenado durante sus diez años de duración, salvo que sea una de las condiciones expresamente mencionadas; solo se garantiza que ningún Demonio vendrá a tomar su alma antes del plazo estipulado, estando fuera de reclamación cualquier fallecimiento prematuro no ocasionado directa ni indirectamente por un Demonio. Si se diera dicho caso y aconteciese el óbito fuera del conocimiento del Rey, igualmente se tomará el alma del condenado, pero el Demonio infractor será pública y severamente castigado y la validez o invalidez del trato quedarán sujetas a la voluntad y/o gana real.

Cuarto: Que el pago se realizará la noche en la que se cumplan los diez años exactos desde el cierre del Trato; plazo absolutamente improrrogable, mediante los agentes caninos designados a tal efecto (léase Perros del Infierno), encargados de realizar el tránsito del condenado de vivo a muerto; y que dicha alma, una vez separada debida y meticulosamente de su recipiente físico, pasará directa e inmediatamente a los dominios del Rey; esto es, al Infierno y a su completa posesión, con plenos derechos sobre ella.

· Cuatro/1: En circunstancias muy excepcionales y siempre y exclusivamente a criterio y libre voluntad del Rey, el plazo podrá verse modificado, a favor o en contra del condenado, si las circunstancias o el condenado así lo aconsejan y/o requieren.

Quinto: Que el Trato se cerrará siempre con un Demonio, que puede corresponder o no con aquel que contactó previamente con el condenado para ofrecerle dicho Trato, y que se hará válido sólo tras cerrarlo con un Beso en la boca, mutuo y voluntario; tan prolongado y concupiscente como el Demonio estime preciso, quedando el Trato invalidado si no se cumple esta inexcusable condición.

· Quinto/1: Existen ciertos demonios que pueden exigir un encuentro

sexual como cierre del Trato, siendo a todos los efectos igual de válido

que el usual cierre mediante el Beso.

Sexto: Que solo después de cumplirse todas las demás condiciones, se le otorgará al condenado aquello que haya pedido, para su uso y disfrute durante diez años (ver cláusula tercera/1), con las excepciones abajo mencionadas, y siempre y cuando sea hecho libre y voluntariamente por el Demonio.

· Sexto/1. EXCEPCIONES: No se podrán hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia las siguientes peticiones:

Desaparición, cambio, anulación, transmutación, etc, del Infierno, el Rey o los Demonios o de su naturaleza o carácter.

Cambiar la naturaleza humana del condenado por la de un ser Celestial o Divino.

Cambios en las condiciones del trato, siendo fijos e inmutables (ver cláusula cuarta/1) su duración, agentes y forma de cierre del Trato.

La inmortalidad queda excluida por la propia naturaleza del Trato.

Cambios de gran escala en el orden Celestial, Terrestre o Infernal, como por ejemplo cambios de dimensión, naturaleza, etc…

· Sexto/2: Nota: si la segunda parte no cumple en su totalidad, circunstancia sumamente rara y excepcional, el trato quedará inmediatamente anulado.

Séptimo: En ningún caso se otorgarán sus deseos al condenado antes de la formalización del acuerdo, si bien el pago final se hará diez años después (ver cláusula cuarta/1). Una vez firmado y sellado el Trato, entonces el demonio estará facultado para entregarle al condenado aquello que pida, salvo las excepciones contempladas en el presente documento, incluso aunque el demonio en cuestión no se encuentre en posesión de los bienes que se le soliciten o de la información que se le demande.

El poder de las Potencias Infernales pondrá inmediatamente a disposición del demonio aquello que el condenado haya solicitado para que le sea entregado

Octavo: Este documento es indestructible una vez que está firmado por una mano humana, y aún en el imposible caso de que fuera extraviado o inutilizado por algún medio arcano y no fuera posible su recuperación, su validez seguirá intacta, puesto que el condenado lleva en su carne la marca invisible del beso del demonio, que es a todos los efectos el sello último de validez del trato.

Con la firma de este contrato, acepto entregar mi alma a cambio de hacer realidad mis deseos*

Firmado

 **….**

*Siempre y cuando no se contravenga ninguna de las condiciones del contrato


End file.
